Super Twins and True Love
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: The Torchwood team runs over a young woman with the SUV...Then she gets up. The team takes her and her twin brother under their wing and in the ensuing shenanigans, the team learns some new tricks from the twins, Tosh gets mentally scarred, and Jack realizes a love that he never before acknowledged and will never again ignore. Jack/Ianto mostly.


She limped through the backstreets of a small town outside of Cardiff as fast as she could, pain tearing through and radiating out form her thigh, glad that the early twilight cloaked her movements. She wished her leg would heal, but she knew that wouldn't happen as long as she was moving. She naturally had a higher tolerance for pain than most, but even she had to grit her teeth against the pain. As she tripped over a bottle lying on the ground and fell to her hands and knees, a short, sharp cry of pain escaped her lips.

Clutching her leg with one hand and a nearby Dumpster with the other, she forced herself to her feet and continued.

The pain was now in every part of her leg. Every nerve was being fried and every cell torn apart. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss and wanted to stop but knew she couldn't. She had to keep going, had to keep going, otherwise she was done for.

She was gasping for breath and trying to fight off the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. She needed to be strong, had to keep going, couldn't give up. She had to stop and rest so she could heal, but she had to get somewhere safe first.

She stumbled again and almost fell, but she caught herself on a trashcan. Her vision blurred and she struggled to maintain focus.

_Who am I kidding?_ She thought tiredly. _I can't keep going. There's nowhere I can hide that they won't find me. I should just lay down here and pray I heal enough before they find me._

She was just starting to sink down onto the ground when she saw something. A light, about a hundred metres in front of her.

With hope surging through her, she forced herself to her feet and dug into her last reservoir of strength. She was practically sobbing with pain and exertion and she just had just approached the light when she collapsed. The darkness was closing in on her and she had just enough time before it overwhelmed her to register the big car running over her back.

"Well, that was a big waste of time," Owen said spitefully. "I mean, if we're gonna go all the way to London to look at a UFO there better be an _actual_ UFO."

"Well, it wasn't all bad," Jack said from the passenger seat. "That guy who saw it was very nice and I did get his number."

"And he gave us coffee and biscuits," Gwen added from the back next to Tosh.

"And besides, it wasn't like you had anything better to do," Jack said to Owen.

"Actually, I did," Owen said matter-of-factly.

"What? Hanging around a pub, brooding until some random girl comes up to you and wants to make you feel better?"

Owen cast a couple of quick glances at Jack out of the corner of his eye, but makes no reply.

"You know," Tosh said. "If you have nothing else to do, I was planning on going to that new restaurant Tallie's. If anyone else wants to come, they're welcome to."

"Sorry, Tosh," Gwen said apologetically. "I promised Rhys we would go on a romantic evening for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Owen said questioningly. "You're not married."

"The anniversary of when we met, Owen," Gwen clarified.

"What about you, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Can't," he replied, looking out the windshield. "Training Ianto tonight."

"Training him in what?" Owen asked. "Anatomy?"

"Why, you wanna join in?" Jack asked with a sly half-smile.

"No, thanks," Owen said, looking at Jack. "I like my lovers of the female persuasion."

Owen was just about to turn back to the road when the SUV lurched violently as ran over something. The instant the car was over the object, Owen slammed on the brakes and the SUV screeched to a stop, throwing everybody forwards.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen gasped.

"I don't know," Owen replied. "Felt too big for an animal."

Jack got out of the SUV and everyone followed him. They walked cautiously to the back of the car and stopped dead when they saw what they had run over.

A person with short, messy black hair was lying facedown on the street. Their left leg was bent and their right arm was sprawled in front of them. The back of their chest had caved in from the car and it was a bloody, broken mass of bone and muscle and gore.

"Oh, my god!" Tosh gasped. "Oh, my god. We… We just killed a human!"

Jack and Owen calmly knelt beside the young person and Owen inspected the wound while Jack leaned down to look at their face.

"Well, at least we know that this is a she," Jack said, getting off the ground. He felt the girl's pockets while Owen pulled on latex gloves and gently probed the wound.

"No wallet," Jack reported. He felt down the girl's legs and hesitated at her right ankle. "But there is this." He rolled up the leg of her jeans and revealed an eight-inch blade strapped to her ankle.

"Jack," Gwen said, looking around and struggling for calm. "What are we gonna do about this? We have to go to the police."

"And say what?" Owen said. "That we ran over an innocent person?"

"Yes!" Gwen said.

"I don't think it's that simple," Jack said, still calm. "Tosh, go see if you can pull up an ID on her."

Jack slowly took the girl's shoulders and turned her over. The front of her chest was no better than the back. Her ribs were sticking out of her skin, which was snow-white against all the dark blood.

"Now, why would a young girl be wandering around in the middle of nowhere?" Jake said thoughtfully.

"Who really cares why?" Gwen said, still panicked. "What matters is that we killed her."

"Like I said, I don't think it's that simple," Jack said. "See this wound in her leg?" He gestured to her right thigh. "What does that look like to you?"

"It's a bullet wound," Owen said, feeling around the wound.

"So maybe she was running away from something."

"I've got her," Tosh said from inside the van. "Her name's Sonja Belladona, has a twin brother named Sebastian Belladonna and parents Marcus and Arillia Belladonna. Twenty one years old, still lives at home. She was taken out of school when she was six due to an incident not described."

"So maybe a jealous ex-boyfriend wanted revenge?" Gwen speculated.

"Does she have a job?" Owen asked.

"No," Tosh said. "Her brother works at Striker, a bar in Cardiff, but she doesn't seem to have a job. Or bank account or any credit record. That's odd."

"Hey, Owen, help me get her on her side," Jack said, looking curiously at Sonja's destroyed chest.

"What?" Owen said. "Why?"

"Call it a hunch," Jack replied cryptically. "Come on."

They rolled Sonja onto her side and Jack looked in between her back and her chest.

"Owen," he finally said. "Try pulling her ribs out of her chest through her back."

"What?" Owen repeated, shocked. "No. What?"

"Her ribs are stabbing through her chest." Jack gestured to the bloody mess. "Whatever we do with her, she shouldn't have to keep looking like this. So, pull her ribs out of her chest through her back."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one wearing gloves."

"You could put on gloves," Owen persisted.

Jack looked at Owen with an expectant look.

"Fine," Owen sighed in frustration after a moment. He gently reached into Sonja's back, gripped one of her ribs and slowly and carefully pulled it back into its proper place, the resulting squelching sound causing Gwen to turn a bit green.

After the first rib, Owen quickly but efficiently pulled the rest back into their proper place.

"Okay," Owen said after he was done. "Now what?"

"Wait for it," Jack said, lowering Sonja onto her back.

After a moment, Gwen finally asked, "Wait for what?"

Right after she asked, there was a collective gasp from Gwen and Owen. Tosh walked back to them and gasped as well.

Sonja's wounds started to close up, her chest mending itself and moving up to its normal place, leaving a ruined shirt and skin colored with blood. The bullet was pushed out of her thigh with a squishing sound and her thigh healed in less than a minute.

After a couple of minutes of everyone staring at her in wonder, Sonja's eyes shot open and she took a big, ragged gasp. She immediately scooted away from them and continued to breathe hard, her black shirt hanging on her shoulders. The look in her eyes was one of pure, primal terror.

"Hey," Jack said calmly, raising his hands slightly and moving a bit towards her. "It's okay. You're okay. Don't be afraid. We're here to help you. We're—"

"Torchwood," Sonja said, her voice calm, her breathing steady, her eyes calm and curious. "Yeah, I know. I want to join you."

Title Sequence

"What do you mean, you want to join us?" Jack asked, crouching on the ground with his arms on his knees.

"Just what I said," Sonja replied, leaning back on her hands. "I want to join Torchwood."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I know what you do. I know you catch aliens."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I've seen you chasing aliens." Sonja looked at Jack intently, her piercing blue eyes twinkling. "That, and the fact that you're not reacting at all to the fact that I got shot and run over by a fucking SUV and I'm perfectly fine."

"You've seen us chasing alien?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah. This one time a couple of years ago, I was sitting in a third-floor window of this abandoned, run-down building and I heard this snarling noise. I looked down and saw this big, hunched over, wrinkly thing with an oval-shaped head and a dog-like muzzle. It had two legs and it ran down an alley and you chased after it."

"And you immediately assumed it was an alien?"

"Well, it sure as hell didn't look like any animal I'd ever seen and I've always been a believer in alien, so…"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to join Torchwood," Gwen said.

"Why not?" Sonja asked, looking up at her.

"Because you've got a normal life and you shouldn't throw it away."

"Ha," Sonja said without humor. "Honey, my life is anything but normal. I got taken out of school when I was six, still live at my parents' house with my twin brother and incase you haven't noticed, I myself am not exactly the poster child for normalcy."

"But you do still have a life with your parents," Gwen insisted.

Sonja just looked at Gwen while her eye twitched. Finally she took a deep breath.

"If you recall, I had a bullet wound in my leg. And let's just say that it wasn't from any psycho lunatic."

"You're saying your parents did that to you?" Tosh asked, horrified.

"My father is such a lovely person." Sonja looked around the deserted street. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more appropriate venue. Say, your base?"

"Why would your father do such a thing?" Gwen asked, disbelief and concern coloring her voice.

Sonja put a hand across her stomach and clenched it a bit.

"I'll explain everything later. Can we just get to your base?"

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sonja replied. "I'm just… Can we go?"

"Yeah." Jack stood up and offered a hand to Sonja and pulled her to her feet.

"Wait," Owen said, also getting to his feet and peeling off the bloody latex gloves. "We're actually taking her to the Hub?"

"Of course we are," Jack said. "She knows about Torchwood and she's obviously not safe with her parents… Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Owen said. "No problem at all."

Jack walked back to the SUV and opened the back door for Sonja. She scrambled in and Gwen got in beside her, with Tosh in the very back. Owen got in behind the wheel and Jack got into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Sonja said when the SUV had started moving. "Do you guys have any food in here?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, turning to look at her.

"Because I'm literally starving," Sonja said, her hand on her shrunken stomach. "Whenever I heal, my body takes energy from everywhere else to fix the wound. That, coupled with an insane metabolism means that I have a tendency to lose a lot of body fat really quickly. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out in about two minutes so…"

Jack leaned over and dug around in the floor space at Owen's feet.

"Oi!" Owen exclaimed, shocked at having Jack's head right in his crotch.

"Relax," Jack said, still digging around the floor. "If I wanted that, I would've waited until we were alone."

He straightened up, holding a McDonald's bag, and handed it back to Sonja.

"Hey, that's mine," Owen whined.

"You hadn't eaten it," Jack said.

"I hadn't had the chance to. We did go through the drive-through and, in case you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ driving."

"Well, she's starving. You're not." Jack turned back around in his seat.

"Thank you," Sonja said in between bites of cheeseburger.

"No problem," Jack said, looking back at Sonja. "If you need more, I can call Ianto and tell him to order a pizza."

"That would be great," Sonja said. "Ianto work with you?"

"Yeah. Basically, he cleans up after us, makes us coffee and gets us food."

"So, he's your butler."

Owen struggled to stifle his laughter.

"Ianto's more of a… Well, he… I would say he's more of a receptionist," Jack said. "But he's been in the field before. And he's been more involved lately."

"If 'field' translates to your bed, then I can believe that," Sonja said calmly.

"Wait, what?" Jack said indignantly.

"Sorry," Sonja said indifferently. "I tend to say things without thinking about them. It's a thing."

"Ianto's really a useful member of the team," Gwen said, steering the conversation back to a less awkward subject.

"Never said he wasn't," Sonja said innocently. "Useful in bed," she fake-coughed.

Jack turned to look at her and she smiled innocently.

The next few minutes were spent in silence but for the sounds of Sonja nourishing her body and Jack making the call to Ianto to order a pizza.

"And please don't order it under the name 'Torchwood'," Jack finished before hanging up.

"Wouldn't it be kind of a given not to order a pizza under the name 'Torchwood'?" Sonja asked, crumpling the bag.

"Unfortunately, it's happened before," Jack said.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Sonja said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Owen raised his hand guiltily.

"Why would you do that?" Sonja asked him.

"I know, I'm rubbish and a twat," Owen said. "We went over this last year."

"That's actually how Gwen was able to track us down, which got her into Torchwood."

"She had to track you down?" Sonja asked, looking at Gwen.

"Yeah," Jack said. "It's actually kind of a funny story."

The team spent the rest of the ride to the Hub telling Sonja about Gwen's investigation into Torchwood and her arrival into the team.

"That's kind of tragic," Sonja said as they were walking to the shack that was Torchwood reception. "Suzie going mad, killing all those people and then shooting herself."

"Suzie is actually the subject of another story that we have," Jack said, opening the door for everyone. "A very long story that you'll hear some other time. All you need to know is that Suzie nearly killed Gwen and that you don't necessarily have to feel sorry for her. Say nothing," he said to Gwen as she was opening her mouth to protest.

Jack pressed the button under the counter and they all went down the passageways and into the lift. When they got into the Hub, Sonja said nothing and just stared at everything with wide eyes. She looked every which way and turned in a slow circle as she took everything in. Her already wide eyes opened wider when her line of sight landed on the pterodactyl flying around high up in the air.

"Comments? Questions?" Jack asked as they watched her take everything in.

Sonja blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath, and lowered her eyelids.

"It's impressive, she said calmly.

"You wanna see more?" Jack asked, smiling.

Sonja looked curiously and calmly at Jack. "Let me guess, you guys have got an alien somewhere around here?" Her mystifying eyes twinkled.

"A few of them," Jack replied, his eyes also twinkling.

Sonja gazed at Jack with fascinated curiosity and looked up and down his body, her eyes stroking him like a cat and Jack looked at her with a polite fascination.

"Um…" Gwen said, pulling their attention away from each other. "Why did your father shoot you?"

Sonja had just opened her mouth to reply when the door started to open. Having seen Ianto when they came in, everyone immediately pulled their guns and turned to the door.

A kid completely identical to Sonja except with glasses was standing at the door with his hands in the air.

"Hey, Sebastian," Sonja said calmly.

"Hey," Sebastian said, wary of the guns aimed at him.

"Guys, put your guns down," Sonja said admonishingly. "He's harmless."

"I'm assuming he's your twin?" Jack said, putting his gun away.

"No, he's just my clone in male form," Sonja said.

She just looked at Jack for a moment, then broke into a smile.

"Yes, he's my twin brother."

"How did you get in here?" Tosh asked Sebastian, putting her gun away.

"Same way you did, I reckon," Sebastian said, putting his hands down and relaxing. "The button on the underside of the desk in the reception area?" he said when they looked blankly at him.

"How did you know about that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I knew that Sonja had passed through the reception area, so it was a simple matter of finding out how."

"How did you know she went through there?" Gwen asked. "Were you watching us?"

"Yes ad no," Sebastian replied. "I was tracking her."

"How?" Tosh asked, fascinated.

Sebastian took Sonja's arm and turned it palm up.

"A long time ago, I gave her an injection of a special compound I have designed that allows me to track her no matter where she is or where I am."

"Wouldn't that hurt her?" Tosh asked.

"No," Sebastian replied. "I took great care to ensure that this chemical, which I call T21, would not in anyway harm her. It's compatible with all of the chemicals in her body and an average human body. Even if she could feel pain, all she would experience would be some slight nausea, headaches, sensitivity to light, and dizziness, all of which would go away in about twenty minutes and then perhaps occasionally reoccur."

"That's amazing," Jack commented. "Have you tested it out on anyone else?"

Sebastian raised his hand and wiggled his long, thin fingers.

"I had to inject myself so that Sonja would be able to track me down as well."

"So are we in or what?" Sonja asked impatiently. "Can we join Torchwood?"

"Excuse me," Owen said. "I fail to see how you two would be useful. Other than the fact that you can't die or get hurt." He gestured to Sonja.

"Well," Sonja said calmly, hr arms crossed over her nearly flat chest. "I'm a genius at combat and weaponry and he…" she hooked her thumb at her brother, "is just a genius."

"What do you mean, you're a genius at combat?" Owen asked.

"I am a master of all types of self-defence, boxing and all other types of fighting. I am also utterly perfect with every single type of weaponry known to man. And Sebastian knows everything there is to know about everything. Mathematics, science, machinery, religion, literature, there's nothing he doesn't know… What?" she asked Sebastian, who had he hand on his forehead and was blushing.

"You know I'm not comfortable with you hyping us up," Sebastian said, exasperated.

"You wanna stay here, don't you?" Sonja said. "Well, in order to do that, we need to show them that we can be useful.

"We already have enough people without you two mucking about," Owen said. "Besides," he turned to everyone else, "they're too young."

"Aww," Sonja said condescendingly. "You're adorable when you're insecure."

"I'm not insecure," Owen said indignantly.

"Oh, of course you are. You're scared that Sebastian will take your place. Why else would you be so against us joining the team?"

"Oh, shit," Sebastian said suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked, concerned.

Sebastian slung off his messenger bag, dug around in it, and came up with a fresh, black tank top for Sonja.

"Sorry I forgot to give this to you earlier," he said apologetically, handing his sister the shirt.

"It's okay," she said. She pulled off her ruined shirt and slipped on the new one.

"So…" she said after she was done, looking at Owen. "Why do you not want us on the team?"

"I…" Owen started. "I just don't think it would be a good idea is all."

"Okay," Sonja said slowly. "So you have some deep-seated insecurity problems. We can deal with that later. Right now, however, we do need to sort some things out."

"You know, Owen," Gwen said thoughtfully. "They could be useful."

"And besides, our abilities are only one of the reasons why you should take us," Sonja said.

"And what are the other reasons?" Jack asked.

As Sonja opened her mouth to respond, the steel door rolled open and Ianto walked past them.

"So, what do you say?" Sonja said after Ianto had gone, looking at Jack. "Can we join?"

"What about your parents?" Gwen asked. "You're still living at home and I don't think it would be exactly inconspicuous if you just vanished for days at a time."

Sonja's eye twitched nervously and she stayed silent.

"Do you really think we should leave her with them?" Jack asked Gwen. "I mean, her father did blast a hole in her thigh."

"Yeah, why did he do that, anyway?" Owen asked.

"He was trying to get me to tell him where Sebastian was," Sonja said simply.

"So he shot you?" Tosh asked, shocked.

"And that was one of his good days," Sonja said.

The door opened again and Ianto walked through, his arms laden with three large pizza boxes. As Ianto walked by, Sonja plucked the top pizza box out of his arms and handed it to Sebastian.

"So," she said to Jack. "Are we just gonna stand here all night or can we eat and talk at the same time?"

"Oh, my god. Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Not one of the choices, but okay," Sonja said, confused.

"No," Gwen said. "Rhys. I promised him a nice, romantic evening. What time is it?" she asked Jack.

"Uh, five to seven," Jack replied, looking at his watch.

"Oh, god, I've gotta go. It's okay if I go, right? You don't need me here?"

"Yeah, by all means, go. Have a normal life," Jack said, gesturing to the door.

"That's," Gwen said, running out of the Hub.

"So…" Sonja said about a half minute after Gwen left. "Pizza or standing here?"

They made their way to the conference room where Ianto had set out plates at all six spots and a big cup of coffee at the head of the table.

"Wow," Sonja said as they walked into the room.

"Thanks," Jack said, sitting at the head of the table while everyone else took their seats, Sonja opposite him.

"Does anyone else want coffee?" Ianto asked. Everyone nodded consent and Ianto went off to get the coffee.

"Yeah, sure," Sonja said sarcastically, taking three pieces of pizza from the box Sebastian was holding open. "He's definitely not a butler. I don't know what I was thinking asking such a silly thing."

"Okay," Jack said after sipping some coffee. "I admit he does have some butler-esque qualities, but he's a lot more than that."

"Like what?" Sonja asked skeptically. "Do his duties include being a fuck buddy to the boss?"

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions and Sebastian slapped his palm to his forehead.

"What makes you think I swing that way?" Jack asked calmly.

"Oh, please," Sonja said impatiently. "One: I saw the way he looked at you. Two: I can just sense if someone's gay or bi, as you are. And three: That is not the coat of a straight man."

Jack glanced down at his coat then looked up at Sonja with a mischievous smile.

"So, what? You jealous of Ianto? You wanna be my new fuck buddy?"

"Trust me, if I slept with you, you would want to be a hell of a lot more than fuck buddies."

"It's true," Sebastian said around a mouthful of pizza. "After she sleeps with someone, they become completely attached and devoted to her. She's kind of like a Siren that way. Actually, it only works on guys."

"Why is that?" Tosh asked as Ianto came in with coffee for everyone and took a seat in between Sebastian and Jack.

"Most likely," Sebastian said clinically. "Because with guys, penetration is involved, whereas with girls, there is none."

"Unless you use a dildo," Sonja interjected. "Which can be fun."

"Yes," Sebastian said wearily. "There is that."

"Oh, and by the way, if any of you ever feels bored or lonely or frisky, give me a ring and I'll be glad to lighten up your night," Sonja offered.

"Um, you just met us," Tosh said, surprised.

"So?" Sonja said "I've slept with people without even knowing their surnames."

"Basically," Sebastian said, wiping crumbs off his hands. "She'll have sex with anything that's semi-attractive and not actively trying to kill her. Men, women, transgendered people, human, alien, anything."

"You've slept with an alien?" Owen asked, incredulous.

"They were possessing humans," Sonja said defensively. "And even when they weren't, they were still in the same basic human form."

"_They_?" Owen asked.

"I lead an exciting and fun life," Sonja said simply.

"Wait, how did you know they were aliens?" Tosh asked curiously.

"I was able to pick up traces of alien compounds on Sonja after she would sleep with them," Sebastian explained.

"But how do you know they were alien compounds?" Tosh persisted.

"Well, they sure as hell didn't come from anything on Earth," Sebastian said, his arms folded on the table. "I know what Earth compounds look like and these weren't anything even remotely like them."

"Except when the aliens were possessing people," Sonja said.

"Well, yes, when they were possessing humans, there were traces of human DNA, but you know what I mean," Sebastian said.

"But, with all the sexual activity you're involved in, don't you worry about pregnancy or disease?" Tosh asked.

"Naturally immune to all STDs and I can't get pregnant," Sonja said, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head.

"So, basically, you can do whatever you want," Jack said.

"Yup, that's me, living the good life," Sonja said distantly.

"Ever thought of building a more permanent relationship?" Ianto inquired, putting pizza on his plate.

"Oh, hell no," Sonja said, her swagger back. She leaned forward and folded her arms on the table. "See, I have this thing where I don't let anyone know too much about me and if they start to, then I just move on to the next person."

"She's quite the promiscuous individual," Sebastian put in.

"Why don't you want anyone to get to know you?" Tosh asked.

"If they get to know me, then they'll try to protect me and I really can't stand anyone trying to protect me," Sonja replied.

"That and the fact that we don't exactly have the greatest home life," Sebastian said, inspecting his pizza. "Which, I assume, you already know all about." He put his pizza down and looked at Jack.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked after a sip of coffee.

"Well, based on all the technology here, I would say that you're more than able to find out everything about someone, which you would have done while my sister was dead."

"Well, we don't know all the details," Tosh said. "Just the basics: You two are twins who still live at home with your parents, Sebastian works at the bar Striker and you both were taken out of school at the age of six due to an incident of some sort."

"Yeah, which was what, by the way?" Owen asked. "Why would your parents take you out of school and keep you at home?"

The twins looked at each other.

"Well," Sonja said finally. "I'm not gonna go into the specifics, but basically, when we were two, our parents found out that I was a freak and the entire school found out when were six, after which mass chaos ensued, and it ended with our parents yanking us out and keeping us at home."

"Why don't they let you leave?" Tosh asked. "You know, go to college?"

The twins shared another, longer look.

"How much should we tell them?" Sonja asked her brother.

"Maybe the why but not the since," Sebastian replied. "I mean, if we're gonna be working with them, then they kind of deserve to know something.

"You're right," Sonja sighed as Owen cast a glance at Jack. She looked at Jack, then turned back to Sebastian, having just had a thought. "But what about Gwen? I mean, she should know too, right? I mean, if we're telling them?"

"You're trying to put this off," Sebastian said gently. "You know just as well as I do that someone could sum it up for Gwen tomorrow."

"Look," Jack said kindly. "You don't have to tell us anything if you're not comfortable with it."

"No," Sonja said, looking at Jack. "It's fine. I—"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"When we were two, we were in the house, just playing around. Our parents were watching the telly and we were playing tag. As we were running through the living room, I tripped and my head hit the corner of the coffee table. Our parents were panicking and rushing to press towels against my head. Our father was about to dial nine-one-one when Mum was, like, 'Wait.' Dad turned to Mum and she showed him my wound. Obviously, there was blood all over my head, but when she wiped it off, there was just nothing. No gash, no cut, not even a scratch.

"Suffice it to say, our parents were freaked. At first, Dad wanted to take me to the hospital, to see why I had just healed, but Mum was, like, 'No. If anyone found out about this, she would be taken away from us.' So they didn't say anything. They just kept it a secret for nineteen years. And at first, everything was fine. I was just really careful and made sure not to get hurt. But then…"

"Then…?" Tosh prompted after a moment.

"Then, when we were six, there were these girls who targeted me for harassment, god knows why. They usually just did the normal stuff; calling me names, pulling my hair and shoving me to the ground. But one day, on the playground, they shoved me off a ten-foot jungle gym. I landed bad and broke my wrist so that the bone had actually pierced my skin.

"Predictably, the girls started screeching at the sight of my blood and bone and the teacher came running along with Sebastian. Sebastian got in between the teacher and me and refused to move when the teacher told him to, giving me time to fix my wrist. After a minute, as the teacher was about ready to shove him out of the way, he looked over his shoulder at me and, seeing I was all right, moved aside.

"The girls were stunned and tried to tell the teacher that I had been hurt, but since I was in one piece without a scratch on me, it was kind of hard to believe them."

"And that made your parents take you out of school?" Tosh asked incredulously.

"Yeah, if the teacher didn't believe them, why would it matter?" Jack asked as Ianto looked curiously at him.

"Well, our parents got paranoid that the girls would find some way to hurt Sonja and prove that they were right," Sebastian said. "So they took her out of school, moved us to the middle of nowhere, and kept her locked in our room all day. They even nailed the window shut and—_What _are you thinking about?" Sebastian turned to Sonja, who was looking down and smiling broadly.

"Nothing," Sonja said innocently, looking up.

Sebastian just looked at his sister disbelievingly.

"Fine," Sonja relented. "Did you notice the look Ianto gave Jack?"

"What?"

"Jack was talking and Ianto looked at him all surprised and curious. And since Jack moved slightly before Ianto looked at him, I think it's safe to assume that Jack touched poor Ianto somewhere. My guess being, oh… Well, I would say inner thigh, but they're not close enough and Jack didn't move his arm, so I'm gonna go with Jack initiating a game of footsies or something similar."

Jack and Ianto both looked at Sonja with shocked expressions, Ianto's with a bit of guilt.

"Judging from their expressions," Sonja continued happily. "I'd say I'm right. And if Ianto's surprised by the footsies, then that means that Jack doesn't usually do that. Which means he'd rather do that kind of thing with Ianto than anyone else, which means Jack is or wants to be in a relationship with Ianto."

"How did you even know that I moved?" Jack asked, stunned, after a moment.

"Every time you move any part of your body, no matter where it is, that movement can be detected in other parts of the body. Sebastian could give you a much more extensive lecture on that, but I really don't feel like listening to it right now."

"Where did you get all this?" Sebastian said, looking around.

"Came through the Rift," Jack said, still thrown by Sonja's intuition.

"The Rift?" Sebastian looked confused for a second. "Oh. You mean that source of electromagnetic energy running through the city?"

"How did you know about that?" Tosh asked.

"I put together and purchase state-of-the-art technology. In my free time, I go exploring and taking samples of the city and analyzing them in my computer. I've noticed a dramatic increase in electromagnetic energy in certain areas of the city, all of which I've plotted on a map and connected to form a jagged line running through Cardiff, which I assume is the Rift. I'm guessing that's how aliens get here?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Jack said, impressed.

"Hey," Sonja said suddenly. "You guys wanna go to a club?"

"Why?" Tosh asked.

"For fun," Sonja replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Well," Jack said, looking at his wrist strap. "It is a slow night and the Rift Monitor will alert us if anything happens. You guys wanna go?"

"Sure," Owen said.

"Wait," Tosh said uncertainly. "What about their parents?"

"Are we seriously on that subject again?" Sonja said, frustrated. "We're not safe there."

"No," Tosh said. "What I meant was, wouldn't they be looking for you?"

Sonja thought for a bit.

"Yeah, they will," she finally relented.

"If I had a corpse of approximately the same size as you, I could make it look like you died," Sebastian said.

"How would you make it look like she died?" Owen asked.

"Simple," Sebastian answered. "I would burn the body, cut off the head and all the limbs and throw it into the ocean where it would be found in a matter of days."

"Yeah, that's real simple," Owen said sarcastically.

"Well, why would your parents think that was her?" Jack asked. "I mean, she can't get hurt and she can't die."

"Well, she's never been decapitated," Sebastian said.

"And I really don't want to try it," Sonja added.

"Anyway, since she disappeared right after she was shot," Sebastian continued. "They would assume that she was attacked and in a vulnerable enough position to not be able to defend herself. So, they wouldn't make a fuss. Problem solved."

"Well, what about you?" Tosh asked. "Wouldn't they want to look for you?"

"They'll assume I ran away after I learned that Sonja had been murdered. And they never really gave a crap about me, so they'll just let it go."

"So… clubbing?" Sonja asked eagerly.

"But what if they see you after you supposedly die?" Tosh persisted.

"They won't," Sonja said, annoyed. "I'll stay in here or in the SUV and avoid the places they would be, which is a surprisingly small number of places."

"And I can track them, so we can avoid them," Sebastian said, holding up an iPhone that displayed a pink and blue dot on a green diagram of their hometown.

"You injected them, too?" Tosh asked.

"Well, I had to know where they were, didn't I?" Sebastian asked innocently. "This way, I can make sure they don't mess up any plans I have or interfere in our lives… I knocked them out first," he added in response to Tosh's confused expression.

"But—" Tosh started.

"Look," Sonja said, exasperated. "They won't care enough to find us. No one else has seen me since I was little, so they wouldn't recognize me and no one knows about our parents, so if they see Sebastian, then he'll just tell them that he finally moved out. And they won't tell our parents because they know our parents are insane even if they don't know necessarily how insane. So, if anything, they'll assume that Sebastian finally escaped a terrible home life and took his poor sister with him. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack said, satisfied.

"Good," Sonja said tiredly. "So, club?"

"What do you say, Tosh?" Jack asked Tosh.

"Um… okay," Tosh finally relented.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, turning to Ianto.

"All right," Ianto said indifferently.

"Well, all right then." Sonja jumped up from the table and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?"

They all got up and headed out, Ianto quickly gathering the plates into a neat stack on the way out. They all took the lift up and Jack led the way to McOwen's, a club a block away. In the club, Sonja immediately hit the dance floor while everyone else went to a circular red booth.

The club was fairly large with a bar to each side of the doors going halfway down the walls. There were tables and booths taking up half the space in the middle and a dim, blacklit dance floor took up the farther half. The entire place was full of loud, happy, energetic people in various levels of drunkenness.

"Does she always have that much energy?" Jack asked Sebastian, watching Sonja twist and twirl and dance with every single person around her.

"Pretty much," Sebastian said calmly. "She craves the attention. She likes to say that she's an attention whore."

"How would she know that when she's always locked up?" Owen asked, his eyes glued to Sonja's gorgeous, flowing body.

"Well, every time we sneak out to go clubbing, she always gets right in the middle of the dance floor and when she was little, she would always be singing or dancing or doing some acrobatic routine. Anything to get noticed."

"You think she's compensating for a lack of positive attention from her parents?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, absolutely," Sebastian answered immediately. "But what can you do? Her life, I'm not gonna try to control how she lives it."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Jack said, getting up.

A long while went by with Tosh, Ianto, Sebastian and Owen sitting and watching Sonja. After about ten minutes, Owen left and went to the bar. Tosh also got up and was walking towards Jack as a slow song came on and people paired up, Sonja with a rainbow-haired girl she had been dancing with.

"You thinking about Jack?" Tosh asked Jack, who was leaning against the bar, watching the couples mournfully.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, thinking about the real Captain Jack Harkness from 1941.

"You know," Tosh said after a moment. "While I do like to believe that people are destined to be with other people, that doesn't mean there's only one person they're meant to be with."

"What?" Jack said, confused, looking at Tosh.

"I believe that you were meant to be with Jack," Tosh explained. "But I also think that there are other people you're meant to be with. People who love you and care about you more than you realize."

Jack turned away and his eyes landed on Ianto.

Ianto.

Ianto had always been loyal and reliable. He never complained about anything and always did his part to get the job done.

But he was more than that. He was sweet and trusting and always there for Jack. He was cute and honest. And _really _flexible.

Maybe Tosh was right. Maybe he didn't need Jack to be happy. Maybe what he really needed had been right in front of him the entire time.

He made his way to the table where Ianto and Sebastian were sitting and, without a word, he took Ianto's hand and backed onto the dance floor with him. Looking into Ianto's eyes to make sure he was perfectly okay with it, Jack wrapped one arm around Ianto's waist and the other around his upper back. Ianto put one arm around Jack's lower back and ran the other up Jack's back and gripped his shoulder. They moved slowly in a circle, holding tight to each other.

Being there, with Ianto, every thought of Jack fled Jack's mind. Everything was Ianto. All he could think off was Ianto. All he saw was Ianto. All he felt was Ianto's heart beating in time with his own. He felt completely at peace and he knew that Tosh was right. He would've been happy with Jack, but he could also be happy with Ianto. And it wasn't like he was replacing Jack with Ianto or settling for Ianto. If he had been given a choice, he would still choose Ianto. Because, he realized, that was who he truly belonged with. Ianto understood Jack better than anyone, despite known nothing about his past. He trusted Jack with his life and Jack knew he could trust Ianto with his. If he were going to tell anyone about his past, it would be Ianto.

Jack pulled back from Ianto and looked deep into his eyes. He saw the tender joy and gentle compassion that he could only find in Ianto. He saw the deep, passionate love and loyalty and hope for the future. Jack wanted that, _needed _that. Needed the hope and joy that only Ianto could give him.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's face and pulled him in for a slow, deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths and bodies fit together perfectly, as if they were destined to be together.

Jack pressed his body against Ianto's, his arms clutching Ianto tight. They stayed like that even after the song ended and started something faster. Eventually, they separated and looked at each other with the purest love imaginable. Jack took Ianto's hands and led him to a plush loveseat in the corner. There they sat, cuddling and gazing into each other's eyes while the party raged around them.

After a while, Tosh came up to them, looking regretful.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But there's been report of a murder down by the dock warehouses."

"What kind of murder?" Jack asked, his arm still around Ianto and his fingers intertwined with Ianto's.

"The police are saying it looks like some kind of animal attack."

"Okay," Jack said, getting up and pulling a disappointed Ianto to his feet, never letting go of his lover's hands. "Tosh, you go gather everyone else up, we'll go get the SUV."

Tosh nodded and went to gather Owen, Sebastian and Sonja as Jack and Ianto left the club. When they got back with the SUV, everyone was waiting out front, Sonja looking annoyed and Tosh looking scarred.

"Tosh," Jack said, rolling down the window as he pulled up to the curb. "What's wrong?"

"I was having fun and she interrupted me," Sonja said, her arms across her chest.

"I—She just—I didn't—" Tosh stammered.

"Sonja was getting laid," Owen said, annoyed. "Can we move on?"

"Get in," Jack said to everyone. "Possible Weevil attack."

The two Belladonna twins got into the very back and Tot happily got in next to Owen.

"Who's the victim?" Jack asked Tosh as he headed to the docks.

"Thirty three year old female Maria Hopkins. Was married but got divorced. Has two children in the ex-husband's custody."

"Why?" Sonja asked. "Was she a raving psychopath or something?"

"Drug addict," Tosh said, consulting her computer. "She was spending family money on cigarettes and drugs. The ex-husband tried to get her help, but it never took."

"Where's she live?" Jack asked.

"On the other side of town," Tosh answered, typing away. "There's no reason I can tell for her being at the docks."

"Is there any reason for a Weevil to want to attack her?"

"None that I can tell. Hey, maybe that group reformed. You know, the fight club?"

"No way," Jack said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We broke it up. And I think seeing Owen and that other guy get mauled would have scared them straight."

"Wait, you mean that fight club with the alien last year?" Sonja asked.

"Okay, seriously," Owen said, turning around. "How did you know about that?"

Sonja pointed to Sebastian, who looked surprised then irked.

"Hey," he said.

"Well, you were the one who found it," Sonja said to her brother.

"You actually saw the fight club?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"I was exploring," Sebastian said. "I like to go on nighttime travels by bus or taxi and this one night while I was in Cardiff, I heard a bunch of commotion coming from on of the buildings. I snuck in and saw the alien that Sonja had seen—which I'm now assuming is called a Weevil—in a cage and someone in the cage with it. Then that person got out and someone else got in. Honestly, I was horrified by the primal brutality of the whole thing."

"It is quite horrendous," Ianto said.

"Did you say Owen got mauled by a Weevil?" Sonja asked, stunned.

"Part of another long story that you'll hear some other time," Owen said.

"How bad were you hurt?" Sonja asked, leaning closer to Owen.

"Later," Owen repeated.

They arrived at the docks and were greeted by the sight of about six police cars spread around a big gray warehouse.

"Okay," Jack said after he had parked, turning to look at everyone. "You two…" He pointed two fingers at the twins. "Stay in here. Sebastian, keep looking into the victim."

"And, what, I'm just supposed to sit here?" Sonja asked, annoyed. "I told you, it doesn't matter if anyone sees me. Or Sebastian."

"Humour me," Jack said. "The rest of you, with me."

The four of them got out of the SUV, leaving the twins locked in the car.

"Do you really have to leave her in the car?" Tosh asked Jack as they approached the entrance to the warehouse. "I mean, she's right, it doesn't matter."

"Call it an initiation," Jack said, smiling. They approached the two policemen standing at the doorway and were motioned through after Jack said, "Torchwood."

Inside, a dozen policemen were scattered about, including a crime scene photographer, a sketch artist, and two medical examiners crouched by the ravaged body of what had once been a living person.

"Listen up, everybody," Jack called, causing everyone to turn to him. "We're Torchwood and we've got this handled, so you can all clear out."

The policemen and the medical examiners left the warehouse, leaving Torchwood to do what they did best.

"Well, that is definitely a Weevil attack," Owen said, crouching next to the body and pulling on latex gloves. "Though this might be the grizzliest one I've seen so far."

Jack came over and looked at Maria Hopkins. Her stomach and chest had been completely torn open and blood was speckling her pale face. There was a vicious bite on the upper part of her left arm so deep that the bone was visible. The light had gone out of her light brown eyes so they were now pale and washed-out.

"Weevils don't usually make an effort to completely rip the stomach and chest open," Jack commented.

"Maybe Tosh is right," Owen said worriedly, looking at Jack with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Maybe the fight club has gotten back together."

Jack looked at the far wall and thought for a moment.

"Tosh, Ianto," he finally called as he heard them coming back. He turned around to look at them. "Did you find the Weevil?"

"No," Ianto reported. "There's a blood trail, but it just ends."

"We think it went into the sewers," Tosh said.

"Okay," Jack said. "Owen, get the body back to the Hub and keep examining it. Tosh, check to see if there have been any complaints to the police about disturbances. Ianto, go talk to the family and see if she was ever involved in anything like the fight club. I'll take Sonja and find the Weevil."

"What about Sebastian?" Tosh asked.

"Find something for him to do," Jack said after a moment. He started to walk away but turned back after a few steps. "Ianto, suit the twins up with communication coms and tell Sonja to meet me out back."

Tosh headed back to the SUV while Owen and Ianto gathered Maria into a body bag. Owen put the back into the back of the SUV while Tosh got into her seat and Ianto gestured the twins out of the car.

"Oh, we actually get to _do_ something now?" Sonja said sarcastically.

"Jack's only looking out for you," Ianto said in Jack's defence.

"Whatever," Sonja said.

"You're going with him to look for the Weevil," Ianto told Sonja.

"And what am I to do?" Sebastian asked.

"You're coming to the Hub with us," Tosh said. "Is that okay with you guys?"

The twins looked at each other and Sonja shrugged.

"Yeah," she said finally. "Where's Jack?"

"Behind the warehouse," Ianto answered. "Hold on," he added as Sonja started to walk away.

"Why?" Sonja said irritably, spinning back around.

"Jack told me to give you these," Ianto said, showing two tiny earpieces resting in his palm.

"What are those?" Sonja asked curiously.

"Communication devices," Sebastian answered as Ianto opened his mouth. "It's how the team keeps in contact with one another while they're in different parts of the city."

"Cool," Sonja, said, taking one of the coms and slipping it into her ear.

"There's a—" Ianto started.

"Button that you press to activate it," Sebastian interrupted, putting his into his ear.

"Got it," Sonja said after fiddling with her com. "Later," she said to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded.

Sonja started walking into the warehouse again, but stopped and turned back around to her brother. "Oh, and if they have nothing for you to do, be a good boy and watch some porn."

She turned her back, smiling at her brother's shocked expression and made her way through the warehouse and out the back. She looked around a bit before seeing Jack kneeling beside a coverless manhole, the round beside it splattered with blood.

"Hey," she said, coming up to Jack.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"So, are we going down there?" Sonja asked, gesturing to the manhole.

"Yup," Jack replied. He looked up at Sonja and gave a sexy half-smile. "You wanna do Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first?"

"Hey, you're the experienced soldier boy," Sonja said, offering a smile of her own.

"Just didn't know if you would wanna demand to go first."

"Hey, this way, if something rips your head off, I'll be able to get away."

Chuckling, Jack pulled a small handgun out of his belt and held it out to Sonja. "I'm assuming you know how to use this."

Sonja took the gun, checked the chamber, checked the barrel, slammed the barrel back into the gun and cocked it.

"Good," Jack said approvingly as Sonja slipped the gun into the back of her jeans. He took out a stun gun and handed it to her.

"Typically, we stun the Weevils, we don't kill them," Jack explained.

Sonja just shrugged.

Jack lowered himself into the sewer tunnel, Sonja following close behind him. Jack turned a flashlight on and held it up, walking cautiously close to the wall of the tunnel. They were both utterly silent save for the sounds of their feet in the shallow water. They came to a crossroads and Jack started to go left when Sonja said, "Wait."

"What?" Jack asked automatically.

"Shh."

Sonja stood perfectly still, her eyes closed and her arms by her sides. She stayed like that for a minute before looking to the right.

"That way," she said without a hint of doubt.

They made their way down the tunnel to the left and not five minutes after they'd entered the tunnel, they heard a snuffling noise. Jack turned and whispered "careful" to Sonja. He lowered his flashlight so the Weevil wouldn't see the light and slowly peered around the corner.

The Weevil was sniffing the wall of the tunnel, completely unaware that it wasn't alone.

Jack turned back to Sonja and mouthed "On three".

"One… Two… Three."

They both ran around the corner. The Weevil immediately spun around and slashed at Jack, who jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting slashed by the Weevil's claws. Sonja leapt up and over the Weevil, curving her body so that she wouldn't hit the low ceiling. She landed smoothly behind it before it could realize what had happened and stunned it into unconsciousness.

"Well, that was fun," Sonja said, prodding the Weevil with the toe of her boot. "What do we do with it now?"

"Carry it back to the Hub," Jack said.

Sonja's face fell.

"Seriously? We have to drag it back to the manhole, carry it up through the opening and carry it all the way back to the Hub?"

"It'll be quicker with two people," Jack said, smiling.

"Damn it," Sonja moaned, her lower lip slightly stuck out.

"Come on," Jack said, amused, taking the Weevil's arms. "It'll be fine."

"Find anything?" Tosh asked Ianto as he came through the door.

"Just that everyone in her family seemed to have a problem with her," Ianto replied. "Children, ex-husband—all four of them—parents, siblings, none of them harbored any intense love for her."

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly Mother of the Year," Owen said from the autopsy table. "She had more drugs in her system then Jack's had partners."

"Why do you always assume I'm a man-slut?" Jack asked, coming into the room with Sonja by his side.

"You just seem like the type," Owen replied calmly, focusing on Maria's corpse.

"I choose to take that as a compliment," Jack said, going to stand in between Tosh's desk and autopsy while Sonja went to stand beside Sebastian, who was stationed next to Tosh. "Talk to me, people. What have we found?"

"A miracle," Owen said, looking up at Jack. "This woman was on speed, crack, LSD, heroine, ecstasy, and pot. It is a wonder it was the Weevil that killed her."

"How was she able to afford all that?" Jack asked.

"Mainly by stealing money from her relatives," Ianto answered from behind Jack and to the right. "The most recent ex-husband, Patrick, had her admitted into rehab a couple of times, but she would only stay clean for a month at most after she was released."

"Is there anything else the family had against her?" Jack asked. "Was she abusive in any way?"

"Well, before she got divorced, the daughter would try to help Maria and Maria would only beat her. That pretty much turned the whole family against her."

"So why was she down by the docks?"

"Well, the fight club hasn't resumed," Tosh said. "No reports of disturbances anywhere that haven't turned out to be drunken neighbors."

"Or Maria," Sebastian put in.

"Or Maria," Tosh agreed.

"Did she have a lot of complaints filed against her?" Jack asked.

Tosh shrugged.

"More than most," she said. "Less than most rowdy college kids."

"So, if the fight club hasn't started up again, then what reason would she have for going to the complete opposite end of the city from which she lived?" Jack said.

"Patrick said something quite interesting," Ianto said. "He said sometimes Maria would phone saying she could see hairless two-legged ape things with humps."

"Weevils," Owen said.

"She said they were calling to her, telling her to come and join them."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Does it matter?" Owen said. "She was obviously delusional. Maybe she had a dream that the Weevils told her to go to the docks, so she went, saw a Weevil and went up to it. The Weevil thought it was being threatened, so it attacked."

"Still, it's kind of an extreme attack," Jack said. "I mean, the chest and stomach were ripped wide open."

"Maybe one of the drugs she was taking holds an attraction for the Weevil," Sebastian speculated.

"You think?" Jack said, turning to Sebastian.

"Could be," Sebastian replied. "Give me some time, I could do some tests and find out for sure."

"Okay, then," Jack said. "Well, we have the Weevil contained, so I guess there's not really much—"

"For god's sake, Sonja," Sebastian said suddenly. "Why do you have to ask these things?"

"It's a legitimate question," Sonja said, sitting on the desk in front of her brother and trying not to laugh.

"No, it's not," Sebastian said roughly. "It's a disturbing question."

"Hey, I've been locked in a room most my life, so don't blame me if I lack some social skills," Sonja said, smiling.

"It's not that you lack social skills—you know how to behave—it's just that most of the time you have almost no line telling you you've gone too far."

"You never answered my question," Sonja said calmly.

"And I'm not going to," Sebastian said irritably.

"Because you don't know?"

"Because I don't _want_ to know."

"I think it's Jack," Sonja said thoughtfully. "He seems very dominating, don't you think?"

Sebastian just groaned and put his head down on the desk.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"All I asked him was who he thought was on top when you and Ianto have sex," Sonja said innocently.

"Why would you ask that?" Owen said.

"Curiosity," Sonja said simply.

"Who do you think would be on top?" Jack asked.

"Well, you because you're a bit taller and more of a leader."

"Well, there's your answer."

"See?" Sonja said to Sebastian. "That wasn't so hard… But Jack probably is."

Another groan.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Jack said. "Since we have the Weevil contained, I guess there's really not much else we can do tonight, so you guys can head home if you want. Ianto, remember you have to work late."

"I will shoot you if you say it," Sebastian said to his sister, his head still on the table. Sonja looked at him with a disappointed expression.

"That reminds me," Tosh said to Jack. "Where are they going to sleep? I mean, I could have them at my place."

"Hey," Sonja said. "Do we have to stay in one place or can we, you know, spend the night at Tosh's place and spend the next night at Owen's?"

"I'm fine with you guys doing whatever you want," Jack said.

"Whatever we want?" Sonja asked in a very suggestive tone of voice.

"I would very much like to spend the night at Tosh's flat," Sebastian said wearily, finally lifting his head up.

"But—" Sonja started to protest.

"I do _not_ want to have to listen to you having a threesome," Sebastian said, looking tiredly at his sister. "I am _so_ not in the mood for that."

"Anyway," Jack said. "You all are officially off duty."

Owen began putting Maria away and Tosh and Sebastian started shutting down their computers. Once that was all done and everyone had said good night, the twins left with Tosh and Owen went with them out of the Hub, leaving Jack and Ianto to enjoy their time alone together.


End file.
